


blessings

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Hinata Shouyou, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: He asked everyone else, he just had one more person he had to ask...OrAtsumu is a single dad and Sakusa is his boyfriend, but he knows proposing also means being apart of his son's life too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	blessings

It had been a cold winter morning when he had finally decided it was time. It was time he finally let the anxieties in his heart take over and said the words he's longed to speak to that blonde-haired man ever since they started dating. He wanted nothing more than a forever with Atsumu, much as it was cliche to say. He wanted forever and more. He wants the endless nights of warm cuddles and sweet kisses. He wanted to get lost in Atsumu’s warmth, to explore every part of him to the point that Atsumu’s calming palms rubbing over his back smoothly and reassuringly were imprinted into his own skin. He adored him, far more than he could ever properly express with just words. 

He needed to show it through action. Sure, they celebrated anniversaries and the holidays like Valentine’s Day and Christmas together every year they spent by each other’s side. He remembers the painful ache he felt whenever they had to spend their Christmas apart for the first year of their relationship and how much he yearned for Atsumu’s kind, soft embrace as the days went on. Putting it like that, he sounded like an addict who needed a hit. Maybe he was addicted, addicted to him. 

Gosh, he feels silly even thinking about that. The fluttering of the butterflies never fails to remind him how truly and utterly whipped he is for his precious setter. The same man who had provided him countless tosses had now provided him so much; a side in his bed, a seat at his dining table, and a heart to love and to trust. He had fallen madly in love within the matter of a year or so, that’s when it hit him. He’s not sure when it began, when a casual, easy-going ‘if it works, it works’ relationship turned serious, but all he can really remember is the realization that hit him. The realization of ‘Oh fuck, I’m in love.’ 

Now, he remembers that day vividly. 

It was snowing then too. They were all gathered outside in the small backyard of his small but comfy place where Atsumu was squatted, gathering the snow together and slowly making a ball by patting it all together with gloves. It was funny watching him struggle by doing it too hard and causing the ball to break away. Eventually, he managed to catch on and placed it back on the snow ridden ground, pushing it forward and gathering more snow alongside it, making it bigger and bigger. 

His goal? To create a snowman, yes, but not just any snowman. A Kiyoomi snowman. 

He watched with amusement as the two of them searched the backyard of items. Him? No, he just stood there and watched the two rascals search for things that fit him. 

Who was the other rascal he was referring to? Well, a child named Shouyou. 

That’s right, a reckless idiot like Atsumu had a son and it was his son. Him and some girl in highschool had slept together for one night and they had both been more interested in the pleasure than the protection of the matter, leaving them open to every sexually teen’s nightmare: teen pregnancy. Neither of them were ready to have kids, they were both panicked and filled with deep fear. It was a dumb mistake they both took part in and regretted. 

Well, it didn’t seem that way, now did it?

Because Atsumu, a proud father of nine-year-old, was smiling brightly and constantly chatting up his son. He adored that little boy more than anything in the world. The mother had dreams, just like Atsumu did and despite having a kid together, they both agreed that Atsumu had a stronger support system than she did and she was okay with giving the kid up. In fact, she was the one who suggested Atsumu take full custody of him, since he seemed like more of a natural father than she ever was as a mother. 

It was a calm agreement, understanding flowing through both of them. There was no messy breakup, no ill-willed spilled between the two of them. They made a dumb mistake and had a kid, but they each had separate goals and values. She didn’t want to care for a child and had higher dreams to pursue, where a kid would only hold her back and she was willingly to give that up. Atsumu didn’t seem to blame her for it, although he felt guilty for being unable to find a ‘nice woman’ to settle down with when Sakusa initially met him and heard this story in the corner of a rather noisy, nasty party with them each having a beer in hand. Atsumu’s was more empiter than Sakusa’s, that night as you can imagine. 

It was a happy ending in that sense. She got to chase her dreams and it’s not like Atsumu had to abandon his. Sure, Osamu and his parents were pissed off because ‘How stupid are ya?!’ but you can’t change the past so soon as the baby was confirmed to come, they all shaped up together. Osamu is a fantastic uncle, always spoiling the kid while talking smack about Atsumu to him. The Miya Parents couldn’t be more delighted grandparents, happy to have their grandbaby over at any hour of any day. 

And Sakusa? 

He felt lucky to be a part of their lives. Not just Atsumu’s, but Shouyou’s as well. Shouyou was young, still learning about the world and his eyes were bright. He’s easily excitable and easy to get along with, he’s a darling to be around. Maybe that will change in the coming years, he’s sure it will, but he’s ready to face it together, with Atsumu, no matter what comes. 

In that moment, when that thought passed his head about how much he adores Hinata and how much he wants to stay by Atsumu side when the time did come is when he realized he was in deep, completely whipped for the man who sent him the greatest tosses he’s ever witnessed. 

That’s why there’s a black box in his trench coat's pocket. In that black box is a silver ring. It’s nothing too fancy, but it’s nothing too bland either; just like Atsumu in that way. He couldn’t wait to express how much he adored him and longed for a forever with him, but first he needed blessing. 

Now, naturally, he had asked Osamu for his blessing and with Kita on his arm, he had laughed. His shoulders were shaking, his grin was wide, and tears were brought to his eyes. 

“Of course ya can marry him, get him outta my hair will ya?” He had said with the biggest, proudest smile in the world while Kita, the man of few words and Osamu’s own husband, had simply nodded and spoke of good wishes for the both of them. 

Then he had asked the parents naturally and the mother’s face shone with emotion. She had clasped her hands over her hand, her face full of shock but pure happiness as what he asked processed for her. With teary eyes, she reached out and clasped his hands with an endearing smile, she said, “I know he’s tough to handle and not always so agreeable, but don’t let that ever stop you. Of course you have our blessing, we’re always happy to have another son.” 

Their acceptance had already meant so much to him. They were all so happy for them and they weren’t even engaged yet. The kind love and happiness behind their eyes was almost too much to him, it almost brought him to tears. It wasn’t exactly something he felt from his own family, so this was almost overwhelming, but in a good way. 

There was just one more person he had to ask and it wasn’t Atsumu. 

He needed one more person’s blessing. 

“Shouyou, can I talk to you about something?” He said, sitting on the porch, watching him play with the newly-bought mikasa ball. The little boy had stilled his hands, letting the ball fall across his palms before bringing it down to hold it against his chest. He turned to face Sakusa with curious, large eyes and walked over.

“Yeah!” Shouyou smiled brightly, completely innocently. “What is it?”

He breathed in, nervous of the words coming forth. “You know how I love your father very very much?”

“Yeah?” Shouyou cocked his head to the side, the curiosity bubbling higher. 

“Well...do you know I also care for you? That I love you too?” 

“You tell me you’re proud of me everyday for the dumbest stuff!” Hinata pouted, “So yeah.” 

“Come on now, they’re not small things at all. Your own father can’t even manage to do them sometimes.” He shook his head, smiling all the while. “Well, do you think you can keep a secret? From your father?” 

“A secret?!” His eyes lit up as he dove closer to Sakusa, smiling brightly. 

“Yes, a secret.” Sakusa grinned, “Can you keep it?”

“Yes!!”

“Pinkie promise?” Sakusa asked, putting out his pinkie.   
  


“Pinkie promise!” Shouyou said excitedly, interlocking their pinkies. “The most sacred of promises!” 

“The thing is, I love your father very much, but I also love you.” Sakusa said softly, trying to show how sincere he was. “I would like to take the next step with your father and that means taking the next step with you too, because you’re both a pair. I want to marry your father and I understand that marrying your father also means being a part of your life. It means protecting, serving, and cherishing you alongside your father. I promise everyday of my life, I will fight to make these things happen. I vow to it so - Shouyou?! What’s wrong?!” 

He was crying! Tears were coming out of his eyes, his cheeks completely flushed red. He reached outward, gently holding his shoulders. “Hey, hey buddy! Speak to me…” 

“Become my papa too!” Shouyou dove forward once again, this time dropping the mikasa ball and wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s large figure as much as he could, rubbing his face in his dark sweater. He snorted, letting out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Shouyou, knowing this was his home. 

“Does this mean I can marry your papa then?” 

“Yes!! Marry him lots!” The young boy cried in his arms, feeling overjoyed and loved.

That’s what Sakusa always wanted them to feel with him. He wanted to be nothing but positive to their lives.

“Huh? What’s going on over here?” Atsumu said, stepping out on the back porch, cocking his head to the side. “Shouyou? Are you crying? Why are you hugging Omi-kun so tightly?”

“Shh,” Sakusa said with a smile, placing his index finger against his lips. “We’re having what you might call a ‘moment’.”

“Weirdos,” Atsumu laughed, bending down to kiss Sakusa’s cheek. “The bath is free for whichever one of your weirdos wants it.” 

He was weird for being so horribly enamoured with Atsumu and adoring Shouyou to this point, but he couldn’t help it. They’re his family. 

And he couldn’t wait for that special day on their four-year anniversary where they would be gathered at Osamu’s restaurant were the placed would be mostly vacant except for them. He couldn’t want to promise to him, standing tall as equals as he opened the box and showed him the wonders hidden inside. He couldn’t wait for Atsumu’s eyes to shine with tears and see him say, ‘Really? Are ya serious? Ya better not be playin’ a prank on me!’ He couldn’t wait to tell him it’s not a prank, it’s reality. He couldn’t wait for the bastard to cry with flushed cheeks and draw him closer, holding him tight as he sobbed ‘Yes, yes, yes!’ He couldn’t wait for the wine bottles to be poured, for the cheers and clapping to emerge within that quiet restaurant, and couldn’t wait to slide the silver ring onto Atsumu’s hand only for him to question ‘Where’s yours?’ and for him to tell him he wanted Atsumu to pick it out for him. 

And could not wait until they could be united by law in the middle of fall, dressed in white, pledging his vows to cherish, love, and protect both Atsumu and Shouyou. He couldn’t wait to be called Atsumu’s husband and Shouyou’s father. 

He couldn’t wait to be theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> if youre curious for what sakusa says when he proposes, you can find it up on my twitter by the time you read this probably: @orgamigf. just click my pin, scroll down to the sakuatsufluffweek collection and boom! its under there ^^


End file.
